


M is for Murder

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Getting Together, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: 快没钱了，需要维持这个月的生计，我接受纽约市范围内的暗杀委托。不接：美国队长或其他复仇者成员。优惠：目标为HYDRA成员。不去泽西州。拒绝肢解或杀害儿童的工作。有意者私聊细节。





	M is for Murder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/gifts).
  * A translation of [M is for Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928682) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 



纽约……生活成本很高。

Barnes扫荡了不少HYDRA要塞和安全屋，给自己攒了足够多的备用资金，最终选择落脚曼哈顿。但是仅仅在下东区一个——老实讲，真的很差劲的——合租公寓里，借一小间卧室住了4个月，他的存款就缩水到令人心惊的地步。

以他交的租金而言，其实能搬到别的区住大一些的房子——他现在住的套房有三间卧室，但是有六个室友（以及两条暴躁的博美），整天为了抢洗手间吵架和干架。绝大多数室友都是咖啡因摄入过量的白领，看不惯他日夜颠倒的生活，不过至少Barnes在这里能够自力更生。他租的是个小破储物间，里面几乎什么都不带，但有个水龙头，有足够放个床垫的地板空间，有一个带锁的柜子给他放东西，甚至还有扇窗户。

如果去皇后区的话，同样费用能租一间货真价实的卧室。可是想到地铁他就要起鸡皮疙瘩，而且附近有一家小小的24小时营业餐厅，老板对退伍军人格外慷慨，他去吃东西能打折好多。搬走了就没得便宜了。

Barnes真的是有工作的：每周，六个晚上，他跑十五条街的距离，上七小时的班，内容是为泡吧爱好者以及夜班工人做切片烤肉。随后再绕二十五条街回家以甩开追踪（如果有的话）。酬劳是私下现结的，即使他刀法了得，一晚上也只能挣30块左右。比起挣钱，这份工作的意义已经更倾向于给自己找点事做。

不过要是他真的打算在这边定居，还是要有更稳定的经济来源。

“我有点缺钱。”一个周三的下午，Sergio问他要不要来份甜品，Barnes不得不婉拒。

“噢，日子不好过啊，兄弟！”Sergio端起他吃光光的盘子说。Barnes第一次来这里吃饭还试过给他小费，然后Sergio沿街一路狂奔追上来还给他。当时Barnes就觉得自己应该换身好点的衣服，连工资那么低的十几岁年轻人都不好意思要他的小费。“你有没有，那种，一技之长？你可以，比如说，在tumblr上发个帖子接委托。”

“发个什么东西？”Barnes皱着眉毛问。

“委托。”Sergio耸耸肩，吹着口香糖泡泡，“打比方，用你的什么技能，例如，超高画技，挣钱。你可以开个价格之类的，然后给人家画画。”

Barnes根本不会画画，也不会——缝纫，以及其他会有人买账的技能，更别说那些也需要成本。他刚想这么回答Sergio，突然心里一动。

他闭上嘴。嗯。成本不是问题。

然后他说：“在哪里搞这个？”

Sergio朝他挤挤眼。“在tumblr上，那是个和博客差不多的地方，不过上面大多数都是在聊梗，白痴青少年最爱去了。你有笔电的话我帮你申请帐号。”

Barnes有笔电，也颇为了解现代科技。他从HYDRA手里逃出来快七个月，除了这些新东西，他头发也剪得不错，衣服合身，好看，人群中毫不突兀；他还有个电动剃须刀，以及二十七把新买的匕首。

能买东西总是好的。要是有钱继续买，有地方给他放，就更好了。

——

我快没钱了，需要维持这个月的生计；三天后，Barnes开了一个新帖子，慢慢地打字。我接受纽约市范围内的暗杀委托。

不接：美国队长或其他复仇者成员。

优惠：目标为HYDRA成员。

不去泽西州。拒绝肢解或杀害儿童的工作。

有意者私聊细节。

他又在底下列好了经过缜密计算的价格。

勒杀 70块

刺杀 80块

毒杀 175块

枪杀 225块

不致命的躯壳伤害，50到350块，根据严重程度而定。

他仔细检查帖子有无拼写错误，然后打了一串tag：#委托、#求职贴、#找工作、#约吗、还有#收钱干活，按下“发表”，随即发现拼写错误，把“躯壳”编辑成了“躯体”。

——

不造是谁发的帖子总之太有梗了我笑喷了，第一个转发的人写道，还加上tag：#给他一个舞台。

为什么重度躯体伤害比枪杀还要贵？下一个转发者问。

Barnes翻了个白眼。这人到底知不知道在21世纪住医院有多花钱？一枪毙命实在比背上那种巨债仁慈太多了。况且交对朋友的话，子弹也很便宜的，Barnes之前在其他地区找乐子时就认识一个。

没有别的新消息，不过他的帖子得到189个赞，可看作一个好的开始。迟早会有那种动了凶念的家伙出现的，如果没有……

呃。

如果万不得已，Barnes也不排斥卖一下身。上礼拜烤肉店后面他给人口过，对方绝对是很愿意付钱的。

今天是他每周一晚的休息日，他按照Sergio的指点，设置帖子过12小时自动重新发布，打了个重发的标签，然后就上床睡觉了。

——

一夜过去帖子爆了。Barnes醒来时，各种提醒已经多到数不清，点赞超过9000，超多留言和评论性转发。私信也不少，大部分是恭喜他红了，剩下的要么搞不清状况要么叫他去刺杀肯尼迪。

开玩笑吗，Barnes已经把肯尼迪干掉了啊。

还有不下五条私信，一条比一条颐指气使，发信人假装对他的开价好奇。Barnes又不傻，他知道要是去东河另一边找他的新朋友们，干掉一个人就可以赚好几千块。可惜帮派政治真是不登大雅之堂而且容易令人疲倦，这样隐姓埋名日子过得更轻松；而且，他是给那些雇不起昂贵杀手的人们提供帮助，也正是帮自己进行社交呢。

也一些人针对他的价格逻辑进行评论，Barnes把这些评论折叠了，小声抱怨这些傻瓜真是没眼光，这样一个便宜的杀手摆在面前，千载难逢的好机会也看不出来。

听着，一个刻薄的转发者（Martin，17岁，来自田纳西州，签名“女权是一种癌”）写道，要我给一个杀手付那么多钱，那他妈最好能搞得看起来像一场事故。外行开价这么贵简直搞笑。

Barnes不得不用鼻子平缓呼吸了好几分钟，克制自己暴怒的冲动。他的手指在笔电键盘上抽搐，努力让自己想些开心的事。

热水澡。毛绒袜子。和不强求他脱光衣服的人来一发。可爱的季节限定纸杯里的拿铁。Steve Rogers。

但根据定义，Steve Rogers也可能是不好的那种。Barnes真的希望将来某一天能见见他，希望Steve不要对自己想杀他的事情太过耿耿于怀。

墙的另一边，一个博美开始吠叫，Barnes找到耳机听起铁娘子乐队的歌。

你听好，毛还没长齐的熊孩子，冷静下来以后Barnes写着回复，我曾经在大庭广众之下刺杀了一名总统还成功地嫁祸别人。我是个专业杀手。我能用斧子干掉别人还把现场布置成被剪刀绊倒的意外。如果你实在不想做人，我就搞个众筹之类之类的玩意儿，亲自接下这个委托让你的命案现场看起来好像你把老二塞进烤面包机然后整个人都糊了。

简短地思考后他又加上一句，我知道你住哪儿。

随即又添加一个挤眼睛的飞吻emoji表情。

——

很令人震惊，两天后他再打开tumblr，其中有一条消息，既不是Buzzfeed发来的采访请求也不是骂人的垃圾话。

你好，嗯我不知道你的委托是开开玩笑还是什么的，但我真心在找人帮我干掉我老板。你可以google他一下，他叫Marcus Matthews。他带着一大笔钱逃跑了，我他妈不能亲手捅他几刀也愿意出80块请人代劳。Lmk。

Barnes搜索了一下“lmk”什么意思。结果不是他猜想的“天知道”。

不过那个tumblr网友的老板确实是个大混蛋。

Barnes便接受委托。捅人最简单了，他用了自己新买的一把匕首，就这样赚了他烤肉一晚上几乎三倍的酬劳。

点赞。

——

他的帖子人气越来越高，私信箱里也收到货真价实的杀人委托。他的生活甚至变得忙碌起来，又要去烤肉店上班，又要接单，又要伪造自己在超市里的监控影像以作为不在场证明。但是Barnes热爱这样的生活。有事可干就意味着他不用和室友吵架抢夺厨房使用权了。

“你的工作进行如何？”Sergio问道；这天，Barnes把一个HYDRA成员的死因伪造成被他的宠物龙猫咬得流血过多身亡，然后去了餐厅。发帖是在三周之前，争议终于消停了。他得到将近20万点赞。那仍然是他博客里唯一一个帖子。

“很好，”Barnes真诚地回答，“我这个月房租赚够了。”

甚至还有点闲钱。他存起来一部分，剩下的给自己买了双山寨Nike潜行鞋。牌子叫Yike，商标是颠倒的，上面有两个小点，看起来是张沮丧的脸。Barnes爱死这个商标了。

“棒极了，老兄，”Sergio欢乐地说，“可你从没告诉过我，那个，你是干嘛的？”

“嗯，”Barnes说，“秘密。”

Sergio大笑，“好吧，神秘先生，”他打趣道，“你是，那种，杀手还是？卖身的？”

“哈哈，”Barnes露出假得可以的笑，“哈哈哈。”

——

你杀不杀总统？

看完全文有多难？帖子里明白写了只限纽约城区；怎可能跑去首都，还把酬劳全部花在车票上。况且，奥巴马还挺不错的。

不，Barnes回复道，1963年之后我就不杀总统了。

WTF，对方又回，Barnes把整个对话删除。

杀了他以后能把耳朵寄给我吗，另一名有意向的网友问，Barnes光是用想的就皱起脸。

看我的条件，拒绝肢解，他回复。想撸也对着别的东西撸吧，那个很恶心的。

——

“诶，Steve？”Clint的声音打破了Steve家客厅的寂静。

Steve抬手示意他稍等，然后十分艰难地在一张巨型世界地图海报上放了一枚图钉，记下最近一次有人目击到疑似冬兵的地点。要在那么迷你的挪威小镇上放图钉真的很难，整个国家也就Nat的小指那么大。Steve应该弄个再大一点的地图，但这已经是亚马逊上能买到的不带“苏联”和“南斯拉夫”的最大尺寸了。

“什么事？”放完图钉的Steve后退一步看着海报问。浅蓝色图钉显得毫无逻辑也没有规律：最南边在赞比亚和塔斯曼尼亚，往北则是斯瓦巴特群岛以及阿拉斯加。

如果Bucky每一次被目击都在纽约就好了，Steve想着，叹了口气。追着线索满世界跑已经让Steve的环境意识产生危机。

“我们有什么看不惯的人想揍吗？”Clint问，成功引起Steve的注意。

“什么？”他转身。

Clint站在沙发旁边，一手抓着手机一手是张50块钞票。他看起来困困的，T恤也里外反了。“这儿有一位老兄，”Clint摇晃手机说，“他很缺钱，在网上接受委托，轻度躯体伤害只开价50块。我有钱，我愿意赞助他！”

“什么？”Steve又说。

Clint若有所思地拧着眉头。“他还接杀人委托，”他说，“你觉得Nat认不认得他？Nat谁都认识，特别杀手，如果你实在想不出要揍谁，我就直接让Nat给他点钱。”

“慢点，”Steve说，指指沙发，“给我坐下，你看起来快晕了好吗，上次睡觉是什么时候？”

“差不多十五分钟前。”Clint说，乖乖地坐下了。

Steve也倒在沙发里，向Clint的手机示意，“好了，从头开始说。”

“有一位老兄接受市内范围的暗杀委托，”Clint说，“他说他要维持生计，但是不肯对我们动手，是个好人。”

Steve眨眼。“你要付钱让这家伙去干掉别人？他是个杀手，你怎么会对他产生同情心？”

Clint耸肩。“这边生活成本很高。”

“给我看看帖子。”Steve说。Clint把手机递过去。

我快没钱了，需要维持这个月的生计，帖子里写。我接受纽约市范围内的暗杀委托。

不接：美国队长或其他复仇者成员。

优惠：目标为HYDRA成员。

“等下，什么？”Steve说，为什么他被单独列出来了？HYDRA又能和一个杀手扯上什么关——

操。

操！

他往下看。

不去泽西州。

“神他妈操蛋。”Steve说。

——

你好。Barnes的收件箱里有这样一封私信，你能把我朋友打一顿吗？他偷了我的狗。我只有50块，所以你只需要，那样，揍他几拳，给他撂点狠话就好？他名叫Grant Stevenson。接受的话我再给你地址。

模模糊糊的照片，里面是一个金发男人，留着很不合宜的胡子。Barnes眯着眼睛仔细看照片。奇怪，Grant Stevenson看起来眼熟。不过天晓得Barnes的大脑又出什么乱子了。很可能在他2009年短暂的逃亡期间和这家伙来过一发。

网上也完全查不到Grant Stevenson，只有一个需要权限的facebook资料页里有这个男人戴墨镜的照片。那胡子真的实在太尬了。哪怕是Barnes也不会让一个胡子这么丑的男人上自己，他已经很不挑了。

男人看起来是有点欠揍。偷狗简直差劲。

成交，Barnes回复，狗长什么样的？

他收到一张金毛猎犬照片，毛发蓬乱，独眼，舌头伸在外面。你愿意把它带回来给我吗？

才不，Barnes回了消息，自己去拿，我只想看狗狗而已。

好，委托人写道，想看的话我再多发你一些。

Barnes一共收到十五狗狗照片。棒呆了都。

——

地址在Sunnyside，一栋公寓的三楼，最下面是个杂货店。这天夜里很冷，Barnes穿了三件衣服，毕竟不管蒙在鼻子和嘴巴上的印花头巾是多么地凶神恶煞，他不能穿着蓬松的羽绒服去威胁别人，很没说服力了。

Barnes带了一根球棒，他还有自己的金属胳膊以及两小时空闲，之后就要去烤肉店上班了。他撬开锁溜进去，公寓很暗，很静。之前他已经在街对面的建筑里盯梢了九十分钟，真心希望委托人没有对目标的日程信口开河。Barnes可不想因为迟到而丢掉烤肉店的工作。

这个地方周围也没有其他的安保设施：Barnes不管靠近什么大楼都会先在四周调查一遍，排除电子监控和HYDRA的活动痕迹，找到所有陷阱。Barnes又不傻，好些委托一看就是圈套，还有很多地方装了监听器或者有正对他“工作”地点的摄像头。

去他的外行人，他怎么可能不懂如何解决监控设备。这方面他没有最响亮的名号单纯是由于长得太帅，以及上完床就翻脸不认人。

他没有开灯，把房间摸了一遍：这儿很小，装修很糟，不过显然有人住着，柜子上有速食拉面，浴室里有用过的牙膏，唯一的卧室里床铺凌乱，地上乱糟糟丢着衣服。

床上竟还有面包屑。Grant Stevenson绝对是个欠揍的混蛋了。

排查完监控和隐藏摄像头之后，Barnes躲在了大门旁边的角落。他背贴墙壁，球棒靠在靴边。位置很好，偷狗贼以为家里没人，开门进来肯定要被吓倒。

Barnes有些期待听见Stevenson的尖叫。

没有等太久，约半小时之后楼梯响起脚步声，然后是钥匙晃荡声，开锁声。出于习惯Barnes屏住呼吸。

门慢慢地开了，一个高大，肌肉发达的男人走进来。他穿着短裤和一件运动外套，倒戴棒球帽。Barnes打量这个叫Stevenson的男人，看着他关门，直接走到窗边按亮一盏破旧的落地台灯，接着往窗外张望仿佛在看自己有没有被跟踪，随后又检查窗子，还是锁着的。Barnes不禁心想狗狗去哪了，他还挺想见一见的。

他还好好地躲在灯光照不到的角落。正准备跨出一步时，Stevenson突然回头了，Barnes看见他的脸。

天啦，那个胡子。太恐怖了。这么近一看很明显就是假的。

是黏在Steve Rogers脸上的。

“你他妈在耍我？”Barnes忍不住开骂，Steve肉眼可见被他吓了一跳，真的是一“跳”。

Barnes觉得自己简直蠢到家了。他活该被揍一顿，竟然因为狗狗的照片分散注意力，而没有察觉这个史上最烂假名排行榜中，名列首位的，烂中之烂的假名字，该死的Grant Stevenson。

Steve眨眨眼睛，往Barnes所在的角落看。Barnes往前走了一步进入灯光里，用自己力所能及的气恼眼神瞪着对方。

“Bucky？”Steve说，一看到他，眼睛就瞪圆了，还有点亮晶晶。这个世界上只有Steve会对家里出现的持棒蒙面杀手露出这种表情。真的，他到底怎么活到现在的？ 

Barnes大步走到他跟前，还是努力露出最凶恶的眼神；Steve石头一样呆站，最后Barnes伸手把假胡子扯了下来。

“痛！”Steve缩了一下。

“你住这里？”Barnes厉声问，“如果是你把面包屑弄得家里到处都是，那我发誓再也不会和你讲话了，猪头。”

“Bucky。”Steve说。他鼻子下面，粘过假胡子的一块皮肤，有点发红。Barnes感觉那样子怪可爱的。

“你，住，这，里？”Barnes咬牙切齿地问，一边用手指戳Steve的胸。他觉得自己被侮辱了，如此轻易落进Steve设下的陷阱，而且也很担心万一Steve要抓他的话等下上班迟到会被炒鱿鱼。

即使如此，他心里还是有种快乐的，跳脱的情绪；如此靠近Steve让他觉得开心。Barnes曾经想着Steve打手枪，次数多到很明白这意味着什么。

他对这位白痴猛男爱得要死要活，就是这样。

“不，”Steve说，“这是Clint的家，是他给你发私信的。我们还以为不管用呢。”

“惊喜哦。”Barnes咬着牙说，金属手指把球棒捏紧了点。

他考虑给Steve膝盖上来一棍子然后逃之夭夭，但就是没法动手。也许要归咎于那张冒着傻气的诚恳的脸，或者是Steve看到Bucky的牛仔外套和帽衫，露出了仿佛看到高级时装的心心眼的样子。

“你看起来很棒，Buck。”Steve说，一副做梦的表情，他举起双手，朝Barnes的面罩示意，“可以吗？”

Barnes板着脸，但还是让Steve拉下头巾，绕在脖子上。反正Barnes已经没有什么可以失去的了——除了工作，以及自由，呵呵——再说，他真的很想见Steve，所以随便吧。Steve肯定已经不在意他们的上次重逢是以他被揍进医院告终的事实了。 

“你好，宝贝。”Steve悄声说，看着Barnes暴露出来的忿忿的脸。Barnes像一只被惹毛的松鼠一般龇着牙，但Steve只是咧开嘴，很愉快地大笑，“过得如何？”

“挺顺的，”Barnes说，“你朋友真坏，我不会把钱还给他的，我需要那50块。”

“没关系，你留着。”Steve答应道，用手覆住Barnes的手。Barnes根本没察觉自己已经抓着Steve的外套了，“你还好吗？你还想得起我吗？”

“你看我好不好，混蛋。”Barnes说。Steve的另一个手挽住他的腰，凝视他的神情仿佛在凝视自己最珍贵的宝物。“我想起够多了，我知道你准备开始一番感情丰富的表演了。”

“我想你，”Steve恰如其时地接上。Barnes心中快乐和跳脱的情绪要爆炸了，不夸张地说分分钟要吹起呜呜祖啦。

“好吧，好吧。”Barnes又开心又难为情地嘟哝。

Steve的笑容扩大，仿佛他十分清楚自己在Barnes心里掀起的巨浪，手也从Barnes身侧滑到后腰。“你最近很忙。”

“嗯，要么干这个，要么卖屁股，你说哪个好？”Barnes问，Steve的表情扭曲了一瞬，他的手还覆着Barnes的，又大又温暖，“我要交房租啊。”

“你需要钱？”Steve立刻问，“我有钱，我给你。”

“好的你有钱，”Barnes干巴巴地说，“那么你需要我做什么呢？”

“只要看看你。”Steve把他往怀里搂了一点。Barnes……肯定一定已经确定是不讨厌这样的，“仅此而已，宝贝，我保证。”

Barnes思考起这个交易。很诱人：他厌倦了自己的衣服每天晚上一股油炸味，也厌倦了争抢公用设施，更讨厌tumblr收件箱里刻薄的垃圾话私信。

“你能给我找个没有博美犬的公寓吗？”Barnes问；也许他疯了，也许这是一个坏主意，反正他向来是个实用主义者，“要有浴室的，以及算得上是个卧室的卧室？”

“你要什么都可以。”Steve迫不及待地保证。

“完美。”Barnes说。“带我去吧，然后你可以操我。我现在的住处有六个室友不能带你回家。”

Steve笑喷，他大力抱了Barnes一下，胳膊箍得好紧，Barnes的肋骨都响了。

“我爱你，你这个混蛋。”Steve的话，听起来有点哽咽。他抱着Barnes很久，不知道从什么时候开始Barnes丢掉球棒，也用双臂抱住了他。

感觉真的，真的很好。

“你有车吗？”又过了一会儿，他看着手表问。他得快点动身了。

“摩托车。”Steve说，“我停在两条街之外以防万一。”

“好极了，”Barnes从他怀里挣开来，捡起球棒，拉着Steve的手把他从公寓拖出去，“把我载到东村，我得去切片烤肉。”

“当然可以，Buck。”Steve说，表情柔和而甜蜜，仿佛他们在那见鬼的泰坦尼克号上，“等下，什么？”

——

“我要辞职。”Barnes准备上班时对老板说，“过了今天我就不来了。”

“找到更好的工作了？”大Kemal问道。他是老大，因为他是老板。小Kemal则每周来洗三天盘子，有一件Barnes心目中最炫酷的皮夹克。

“算是吧，”Barnes说着，穿好围裙，“我得到一个长期委托。”


End file.
